theairridegroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Splatfest Comic
A splatfest comic is a comic that is about the current Splatoon Splatfest. It shows both sides, with one side being White and Red Kirby, and a few others, doing something related to their side, which is the side Poyo is on. The other side shows an accident related to the other side with some of the villains. (Such as starting a forest fire when roasting Marshmallows.) List of Comics Roller Coasters VS Water Slides Roller Coasters The Roller Coaster Breaks, and flies off, with Dyna Blade Smiling. Water Slides Many heroes are riding a water slide. Marshmallows VS Hot Dogs Marshmallows Blue Kirby starts a forest fire roasting Marshmallows. Hot Dogs White and Red are looking at some hot dogs, ready to eat. Rock VS Pop Rock VS Pop is a unique comic, as it is a regular comic about a European Splatfest, taking place of the Transformers splatfest, as Poyo does not watch Transformers, as he said here. "Theres a new splatfest, time to make a comi... what the hell, transformers. Goddammit, first of all, I don't even WATCH the show, and i'm also not sure which team to pick. Maybe the purple one, though the other one is red, a ranked batt.... GOD DAMMIT NINTENDO. That means I might not do the next spaltfest, as a comic. Wa wa, well, theres one splatfest I've always wanted to do, Europes Rock VS Pop. Thats the one splatfest I want overseas, I'm team Rock, and i'm going to make something unrelated to music for pop." Rock Some characters are listening to some rock music. Pop There is a big soda mess everywhere, the janitor is not happy. Art VS Science Art White Kirby is in a colorful background Science Mrs. AngerManagementProblems is not happy that Blue Kirby broke a science glass. Cars VS Planes Cars White Kirby is in a car. Planes 1 word, 9-11 Pirates VS Ninjas Pirates The Pirates are on a Pirate Ship, while Dyna Blade will trample it. Ninjas A picture of Ninja White Kirby and Ninja Kirby. Traitor The Comic implies that Poyo Ride is on team Ninja, but he actually switched sides before the splatfest. Burgers VS Pizza Burgers Burger fight at a flaming Burger King. Pizza The characters are eating Pizza at Domino's Pizza. Naughty VS Nice Naughty White Kirby burnt down a building. Nice Blue Kirby is trying to behave. Past VS Future This comic shows things the Past and Future had. Past *King K. Rool actually appearing. *Mario Party without stupid car stuff *No Play Station or X Box Future *An asteroid hitting earth. Red VS Blue Red Charizard shows up live to all of his fans. Blue White Kirby and Blastoise are at a bar, discussing how they can win the Splatfest. Snowmen VS Sandcastles Snowmen Dyna Blade is using her snowplow to run over Blue Kirby's Snowman, while also saying "WINTER SUCKS" Sandcastle White Kirby hacked the game built a huge sandcastle, while the Shadow Star claims that White Kirby hacked the game. Fancy vs Costume Fancy Party Blue Kirby wants to go to the costume party because no one likes fancy parties. Costume Party White Kirby and Temmie are at the costume party Early Bird vs Night Owl Early Bird Blue Kirby wakes up, before deciding to go back to bed Night Owl White Kirby gives the kiddies tips to rob stores Callie VS Marie Callie and Marie Both are preforming to an empty audience, with text saying No Mettaton Everybody watches a good star preform Future Comics Poyo Ride will make some Splatfests as extra comics. This will include any Europe and Japan Splatfest, with the heroes on the side Poyo would pick. Poyo will be doing some of them, not all of them. He will also do Cats VS Dogs. As for future Splatfests in NA, Poyo will most likely cover them. Confirmed Comics that will be made as extra comics Cats VS Dogs Ghosts vs Zombies Trivia Poyo Ride said each comic has a trend. Each Panel Blue Kirby is on is the side he did not pick, while the one White is on is the side he picked. *In marshmallows VS hot dogs, Blue is only mentioned, though White is still on the other panel. *Blue is also absent on Past VS future and Red VS Blue *Callie VS Marie does not feature either When explaining the Autobots VS Decepticons Issue he is having, Poyo Ride claims that the autobots color for the splatfest is Red, when it is actually Pink. Category:Comics Category:Comics about Splatoon Category:Splatfest Comics Category:Panel Comics